1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas distributing floor for a circulating fluidized-bed dryer, incinerators or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In circulating fluidized-bed dryers shown in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 47-12997 and 47-49854 published on Apr. 20, 1972 and Dec. 14, 1972, respectively, gas distributing floors have a number of baffling plates arranged radially on the floor body at uniform intervals and extending over corresponding pores or orifices in the body so as to direct gas flows through the orifices to a common direction to cause a circulating fluidized bed. The known floors are incapable of performing in an entirely satisfactory manner, insofar as, in those floors, hot air circulates substantially slower at the central portion of the floor than at the peripheral portion of the floor. Such difference in the circulating speed results in the solid particles drying unevenly. Further, such solid particles placed initially on the floor between adjacent baffling plates are not subjected to the flows of hot air directly so that uniform drying of the solid particles is difficult to achieve.